


CHAOS, CHAOS

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Chaos, Freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Kris gives into the chaos.





	CHAOS, CHAOS

**Author's Note:**

> Vee Hee Hee, it's time to be free

Kris didn’t understand at first. How could there be freedom in such a small space? How can someone sound so joyful when he’s trapped behind bars? They want to understand, so they find the key, as he says, to set them free.

It’s weird. The second they stepped inside it felt like everything got turned on its head. Colours suddenly didn’t make sense, and they could barely hear the others talk. The man- the darkner- Jevil, was shorter than the rest, yet seemed so much bigger. His eyes didn’t sparkle with insanity, but with knowledge. Kris felt like they could get lost, staring into the pinpricks of gold within masses of black. His grin stretched so wide it threatened to break out of his face, teeth so sharp and jagged it seemed impossible to fit them in his mouth. Wearing only black and blue, yet somehow standing out from the mass of colours behind him. Kris felt like they were beginning to understand, and they were more confused as ever.

They knew it would happen as soon as he started talking, the playful tone he spoke in was built on nothing but mischief. As everyone else stumbled away, Kris only stepped passively, watching the blade pass by. And then, the familiar feeling of their soul leaving their body, and the world began to spin.

This fight was so much different to the rest, as Jevil danced across the room without a care, attacks came from every corner. And he spoke. Real, tangible words that permeated Kris’s skull and grounded them to the battle. He was having fun with this battle, with this game, it was easy to tell. Kris’s face was aching, and they didn’t recognise the feeling, until they realised they were smiling.

They died, of course, it wasn’t a fight they could beat straight away. So they went again, and again, and again, and again. It wasn’t about winning, about gaining some invisible prize. They wanted the adrenaline rushing through their veins, their soul moving around constantly, the spike of happiness every time the battle begun. They wanted the fight to last forever.

Every time they span, they felt their own chaos move with them, filling them with a strange light, much stronger than the one they felt with the stars. It was intoxicating, there was no wonder he decided to revel in this feeling. Eventually they started spinning with him, and not against him.

Perhaps they were being obvious, because the next time they unlocked the gate, their teammates looked at them worriedly. When they laughed with him, both of them stepped away, and when they danced over to his side, neither looked surprised. It didn’t matter anymore. Kris wondered if their eyes sparkled like his. They felt so much more, knew so much more. They were free.

Maybe their friends tried to talk to them, but they couldn’t hear them over the chaos. Maybe they both left, but they couldn’t be sure. All they knew is they were free, and they wanted to stay that way forever. There was however, one thing stopping them. They could feel the other grip on their soul, the one that urged them to leave. The chaos was strong, but they knew the other was strong too. They grinned widely, allowing the other to watch as they pulled out their soul. Now, they were truly free.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little freedom


End file.
